


This Was a Moment?

by kmonkey96



Series: SakuAtsu Moments [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a dork, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is beautiful fight me on this, dumbass has no brain to mouth filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmonkey96/pseuds/kmonkey96
Summary: atsumu is a big dummie.sakusa likes big dummies.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123493
Kudos: 32





	This Was a Moment?

Atsumu didn’t know what the movie playing on the tv was about anymore.

His attention had long since turned from the characters on the screen to the long, pale fingers twisted in his hair.  
Every few minutes Kiyoomi’s short nails would scrape against his scalp, and all Atsumu could do was hold back a shiver, as he would not say a word that might stop this treatment.

The blonde turned his head, wanting to see the face of his teammate.  
Faint moonlight escaped into the room from the sheer curtains, casting the mans porcelain skin with a silver glow.  
His eyelids were low, lips turned up in a small content smile.  
Every few seconds the light coming from the tv screen would flash or change colour, causing shadows to dance over Kiyoomi’s handsome features.

How did i send up with someone so beautiful?

Atsumu couldn’t stop the contented sigh that left his lips, but froze when he heard his boyfriends low voice.

“Is there something on my face?”

“huh?” His mind went blank, and for a few seconds Atsumu was dumbfounded before he found his voice.

“oh, uh, no. Nothing on ya face, omi.”

Onyx eyes met hazel, and an unimpressed look carved itself onto Kiyoomis face.

“Then why were you staring at me?”

The twin was once again lost for words. If he told the truth, that Atsumu thought he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen and that he was falling in love with him, would Sakusa just untwist his hand from his hair and tell him to leave? Or would he say he feels the same?

The thought of the second scenario coming true nearly made him tell the raven haired man what was on his mind, but the risk of the first choice being that Kiyoomi would cast him out and ignore him?

He didn’t wanna take that chance.

“I dunno omi-kum. Maybe i’m just thinking about how pale yer ass is.”

A pained expression flashed on Sakusa’s face. A sound between a groan and a sigh left his sweet mouth as he shifted his arm and body away from Atsumu.

“You really know how to ruin a moment, Miya.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> again, thank you for reading :)  
> so grateful to any of you who stick around to the end of the work.
> 
> hope you did enjoy it <33


End file.
